


The Retro Collection

by CaptainDashingRapscallion



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDashingRapscallion/pseuds/CaptainDashingRapscallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts moved from tumblr based around GamQuick/Quickbit/ReTro. Various universes including X-Men: DOFP, X-Men: Origins, All New X-Factor, X-Men: Evolution and Various AU settings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghosts in Love AU

Being a ghost had its perks sure. There was haunting people and sneaking into places you never had before and keeping an eye on your relatives and even being able to communicate with a few gifted ones. But being a ghost also sucked. 

Surrounded by the long-time dead did nothing for one’s mood for one thing. Pietro found that out immediately. He had suddenly seen all these miserable, grumpy, lost people who’d never made it to the other side. He’d found himself stewing in his own misery and anger. His rage at how unfair his death had been and his sadness for his poor daughter not being able to understand why Daddy wasn’t coming back and Mummy wasn’t that sad. He had been left to rot in that unrelenting pit of emotion until another ghost had swanned in, phantom blood still dribbling from the bullet wound that had killed him, and had complained about the atmosphere. Pietro had found himself stirring with a need to live again; to have fun, laugh and join in on the Cajun’s escapades. To let Remy drag him into buildings to rattle the pipes and jump out at people. To race through a town with ridiculous rules like you can’t phase through anything blue. Each and every adventure brought him joy and he had the Cajun who refused to let death dampen his spirits to thank for that. 

Which had lead him to where he was now. Hopelessly in love with a man he could never touch and never kiss. When he’d noticed the first signs of himself falling in love with Remy he’d tried to pull back, to stop himself but he was already gone. So he’d confessed to the Cajun, tripped over his words in a very inelegant way and then received a sad smile in return along with the words. 

"Remy feels de same cher. He’s been in love wit’ yo’ since he saw yo’ grumpy face when he woke up from deat’." 

Pietro ached to be able to drag the Cajun in his arms. To feel the press of Remy’s body next to his, the brush of their lips together as they shared gentle kisses, the grip of Remy’s hand on his waist, holding him there. Instead all they had was the coldness inside; the way their hands phased through each other when they unthinkingly reached out, or the way the one time they had tried to kiss they’d been left feeling emptier than before because they couldn’t align their lips. There was no comfort for them in each other’s arms as they curled together nor happiness from a gentle tap or a ruffling of the other’s hair. 

No being a ghost sucked, and though Remy had brought joy to it for a time, Pietro felt the misery encompassing him once again when he realised he would forever be cursed to not even feel Remy’s fingertips brush against his skin.


	2. Hair/Make-Up Stylist and Actor/Model AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from my tumblr given by a dear friend.

"Would you sit still and let me sort your hair out before I have to tie you to the chair in an effort to save the mess your making of your hair." Pietro snapped, angrily waving his comb at Remy as he scowled because the damned model just wouldn’t sit still and let him work his magic. 

Pietro was famed in the industry for being a talented stylist, perfect hair dos that would take other stylists hours in minutes. He was also infamous for his incredibly short fuse and surly, snarky attitude that left the less thick skinned models crying into their fancy, overpriced, ridiculously over the top Starbucks lattes. 

Luckily Remy had a thicker skin than most and was more than capable than dealing with the moods of Pietro Maximoff, he had after all been dating him for nearly three months now. 

"Well if t’ats wha’ ge’s yo’ goin’. Remy’s no’ one t’ judge. But no tiein’ up till a’ least de fifth mont’, eh? Remy don’ like t’ rush into dese t’ings."

Pietro scowled at the Cajun and grabbed him by the shoulders,dragging him back in the seat.

"You’re not funny and you’re wasting my time. I’ve styled hair for children who have been better behaved than you." 

He began to comb through the hair, dampening it with his water spray, before letting out a frustrated sigh when Remy turned the chair round, his eyebrow twitching in barely restrained anger. 

"Make it wort’ Remy’s while fo’ stayin’ still. Promise him dat you’ll mess his hair up in all de best ways after de shoot. You’ll let him crowd you into de corner, away from de ot’ers and le’ him t’ank you properly for such a good job wit’ his hair." 

Pietro raised an eyebrow at the grinning model, sprawled carefree in his styling chair, and then rolled his eyes. 

"If that’s what it takes to get you to sit still." he sighed eventually then spun the chair round, ignoring Remy’s grin in the mirror as the model just looked that little bit too pleased with himself. Raising his scissors, Pietro took them to the ends of Remy’s hair and snipped away, re-styling Remy’d do from the hanging length that framed his face, into a punk-esque spiky, styled mess which fit the parameters of the shoot he was off to do. 

"Oh cher, yo’ worked dat magic o’ yo’s again. Remy loves it." Remy grinned as he leant in front of the mirror, moving his hand to run through his hair, till Pietro slapped it away. 

"Do not touch it. You leave it alone until I mess it up later. And stop calling me cher at work, we’re professionals." 

Remy laughed and stood from the chair, leaning in to brush his lips against Pietro’s cheek with a devious grin. 

"Whatever yo’ say cher," he grinned and then dashed off to work his magic in front of the cameras that loved him, whilst Pietro rolled his eyes exasperatedly and shook his head. Though neither action hid the fond smile that played at the corners of his mouth.


	3. Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a tad shorter, but it worked with the concept. Apologies for the mass upload but it is easier to get all the work done in one night~

Twilight didn’t have anything on what it was like to fall in love with a vampire. Nor did any of the other literature or movies for that matter, Remy LeBeau was quite certain of that. None of them captured that exquisite shiver that ran down his spine as Pietro’s fangs pressed to his neck, bringing goosebumps to his skin as they pressed gently, gently, piercing the flesh till both man and vampire gasped in unison at the throb of the Cajun’s blood in his veins and the press of their bodies against one another. 

Pietro’s hands often wandered while he was feeding on Remy’s blood; his right hand possessive and unrelenting on Remy’s neck, keeping the Cajun’s head tilted so he could draw the blood. His left hand encircled Remy’s waist, his fingers scraping marks of possession into his skin under his shirt. It was in these moments Remy felt what it was to be owned and loved by the heir to the Magnus clan. And it left him searing, aching, wanting for more.


	4. Runaway Royalty AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really love Magnus family in all forms, but I have a particular fondness for the House of M so this prompt was a delight to do~

When the knock on his door sounded in the middle of the night, Remy startled from his half-slumber and warily dragged himself to the door, gesturing towards his beloved cats to stay in the bedroom as he closed the door behind him. He crept along his hallway to the door, not sure as to who would be knocking at this hour, or what they wanted. When the frantic rapping sounded again, he paused to listen, and then his eyes widened as he heard the voice of the person knocking. 

"I know you’re in there you insufferable prig, or are you just going to leave me standing on your doorstep like a vagabond." 

"Pietro!" Remy gasped, and rushed to the door, dragging it open to reveal the Genoshan prince standing on his doorstep, his fine clothing hidden by an oversized riding cloak that he had drawn around him, the hood obscuring his signature white locks. 

"Who else did you think it could be? Or do you get many late night callers?" Pietro scowled, his head turning to check the area behind him, looking somewhat jittery to the Cajun. 

"No, Remy don’ normally ge’ many callers at all. He was surprised t’ here de knock on de door. T’ough’ i’ migh’ be trouble." 

Once he’d explained himself, Remy stepped back and gestured Pietro into his humble flat. The Prince took one last look behind him, then darted inside, taking care not to remove his cloak until the door was closed. Only then did Pietro let it fall to the floor and ruffle his hair till white locks shot haphazardly in all directions. 

"So, is Remy gon’ get an explanation as t’ why yo’ on his doorstep at this time? I don’ t’ink yo’ came t’ see how de o’her half live, eh?" Remy asked, somewhat tentatively, forever aware of the difference in their positions. 

Pietro turned to him and now Remy could see the mottled bruising the shadows of the cloak had hidden, purple and flecks of sickly green marring his pale skin. 

"He found out about our, how did he phrase it, 'torrid, dirty secret' and told me to choose. My kingdom or my peasant." 

There was no question as to who _he_ was. The King had a fierce reputation, one born in the fire of war in which he lost many good friends, made sacrifices and forgot how to be a father. Pietro had never hidden the fractured relationship he had with his father. But for him to openly defy his father, Remy couldn’t quite believe it. 

"An’ wha’ did yo’ say? Is dis de goodbye Remy don’ wan’ t’ here…" Remy asked, his breath catching in his throat as he stepped closer to the Prince he’d fell in love with in the market, after being caught stealing an apple from his pocket. Their relationship was little more than secret meetings when Remy could sneak into the palace or Pietro could escape the collar of duty for a few moments. 

The prince turned to face Remy and looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, mulling over the meaning of the words the man had just said, before shrugging a tad and allowing a smirk to crawl onto his face. 

"Be a shame to say goodbye when I just told my father the same thing. I’m leaving Genosha for a time, and I was rather hoping to take you with me. Can’t leave you around to go thieving the hearts of other nobles, you already have mine." 

He held his hand out to Remy, an offer of a fantasy together. A life free from the difference in their status and the constraints of Pietro’s crown. It sounded too easy, too idealistic. They wouldn’t be able to make it without money, food, shelter. 

"What are you askin’ o’ Remy? He go’ not’in t’ offer yo’ bu’ de clot’es on his back, dis small place, t’ree cats an’ a hear’ o’ love." 

"I’m asking you to run away with me. I’m choosing you over my crown and I’m hoping you’ll say yes."


	5. RemyPietroLogan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added Logan in this chapter for RemyPietroLogan. A birthday present for Pietro and Logan's favourite Cajun, featuring poly!Remy in a relationship with both Pietro and Logan. Short but may be followed with more in the future.

Remy’s boys had been acting strangely all week. Logan had been texting during their Thursday dinner, Pietro had been taking bathroom breaks that lasted way longer than he normally would spend in there, and both of them had generally been acting shifty. 

So when he opened the door to his flat and found them both dressed in suits; he knew he was a lucky birthday boy indeed. He swanned over to the pair of them, and was pleasantly surprised to find they crowded him in, Pietro on his left, Logan on his right, each taking their turn to greet him with a press of lips. 

"Wha’s wit’ de fancy clothes, eh? No’ tha’ Remy’s complainin’," he asked, slinging his arms around their shoulders. 

"We’re taking you out for a meal," Pietro grinned, "Then we’re coming back here…"

"And its up to you how things go. We’ve put our differences aside for the night, so you didn’t have to choose who to spend your birthday with Rem," Logan finished. 

"An’ dat is de best birthday present. Jus’ give Remy a chance t’ scrub up. Ot’erwise you two are goin’ t’ put him t’ shame," the Cajun grinned, sliding out from between them to his room where he found the perfect outfit to match theirs and plotted how best to scandalise the patrons of the restaurant.


	6. Dark AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro-centric snippet from a Dark AU in which Remy's full power has been unleashed and the world has been re-shaped in the image his power-deluded brain wishes.

Pietro couldn’t breathe. It wasn’t for lack of trying, but the agony in his chest had swelled into an all-encompassing mass, crushing against his ribs till he was gasping for air. His eyes burned with a multitude of unshed tears and his throat felt scorched as he choked on the sobs desperately clawing their way to release.

 

But he wouldn’t cry.

 

What use did tears have in this unforgiving world anyway? Tears wouldn’t make right his wrongs, bring him the unsolved answers to questions he feared to ask. They wouldn’t bring his sisters to his side or his daughter through the door or mend the broken tatters of a relationship he had with his father. Tears wouldn’t bring back the dead or give him a chance to be redeemed in the eyes of those he failed.

 

No tears had no use to him at all.

 

He forced himself to his feet, dragging a hand across red-rimmed eyes and swiping it back through bedraggled, limp strands of white. He had to keep going; keep running. No matter what the world forced on his path, no matter what obstacles lay in wait. Pietro was the mutant who had to keep on running until there was only dust and the taste of ashes in his mouth of the broken world he had been left in. Love had been the reason he had stilled his hand from the killing blow when he had been given the chance to fix everything and love had ultimately been the destruction of all that he held dear. It had always been his crime, to love too much.

 

And now he was left in a hollow world, with a constant scorching of agony crawling beneath his skin for those he’d lost when he’d spared the one he loved the most. He would live with that knowledge as he was watched on with cold eyes until the one he had been unable to kill tired of the chase and permitted him oblivion with a single thought.


	7. Another RemyPietroLogan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RemyPietroLogan snippet. The boys have a quiet night in, just the three of them.

"Sit down Roadrunner and pass the beer already…" 

"Get it yourself old man." 

"Logan, Pietro!" Remy cut across the bickering that was going on, as he settled himself down on the sofa next to Logan, leaving space on his right for Pietro. "Can we jus’ have a quie’ nigh’ watchin’ dis movie? Remy wan’s t’ see wha’ happens in dis Star Trek sequel." 

Logan huffed and settled himself down, not before grabbing a beer which he uncapped with his claws. With one calmed, Remy turned his head to eye Pietro over the back of the sofa. “Well Speedy, yo’ comin’?” 

"Fine, but just so you know, I still hate Star Trek," Pietro scowled, grabbing his own beer and darting across the room to kill the lights before he sat down in the space left for him. Remy picked up the remote and curled into Logan’s side as he hit play, tugging the speedster to lean more comfortably on him in turn. 

By the time the final credits rolled, Remy grinned to himself, pleased that he’d managed to engage them both in the movie and enjoy a quiet night. Shifting slightly, he tilted his head to press a kiss to Logan’s cheek as the man swigged at the last dregs of his third beer and swiped an affectionate hand through the captivated speedster’s hair. He did love movie nights with his boys.


End file.
